It's Gonna Rain
by ChellTheGreenFairy
Summary: Hiko has a new arrival. But not a student. Rated PG 13 just to be safe and I do not accept flames. Constructive criticism welcomed. Updated
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first fic and my sister helped me edit it and stuff and heres every ones favorite part of all fanfics! THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one from RK  
  
The footsteps of to seemed to echo in up the lonely mountainside. He turned his head and looked at the girl who was dragging her feet behind him. She was pouting that she looked like a small child that got it's sucker taken away.  
  
"If you pout a little harder bird will start cr*pping on your lip." The man said in the police uniform crossing his arms and chuckled to himself. "Most people would be honored to meet 13th successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi style."  
  
He said putting his to his hands behind his narrow head.  
  
"Hm!" She said and turned her head to the side. Her bag black velvet bag that lay beads on the bottom of the of the bag clang together like bells as she walked  
  
"It's not my fault the government wants you safe." He rang. "We should be getting there soon."  
  
"Well then! How do we know this guy will do it maybe he won't! How many years did he sigh that paper? 20 years ago!" She said pointing to the air proud of her discovery  
  
"Well we will just have to see." They staggered to top they looked around searching for the man that was the teacher Hiten Mitsurugi sitting and making pots.  
  
The woman leaned to the side to the policeman and whispered in his ear. "This is the great master of Hiten Misurugi style?" She smirked. "Well looks like he is to busy to be disturbed. Looks like we have to leave. Da**." She hopefully said and snapped her slender fingers. She turned around and started to walk away with a huge smile ear to ear.  
  
The policeman reached behind him as fast as he could hoping that he would not miss her or by accident grab her obi and un-do her whole kimono. By luck he caught her thick long back hair that was in a loose purple bow.  
  
"OW! That's hurts!" She moaned and screeched to stop. She reaches back and grabbed a hold of her hair. One of her violet eyes was shut out of the pain. Hiko hearing a woman's cry and he drags him self up and turns around and saw the man let go of her hair. When he let did let go of the woman's soft hair she brought her hand to a fist and socked him in the face. The policeman collapsed to the ground. "That's what you get for hurting me!" She said and stuck her tongue out at the wounded man.  
  
The policeman had his hand on his cheek as he rose from the dirt. "Sir!" He said looking at Hiko as he stood up straight and put his hand straight and put it over his above his narrow eyes. "Sir the gover-"  
  
"So the irresponsible government is finally repaying for my noble, immense and faultless deeds by giving me a whore. An hideous one at that." He said crossing his arms and a smirk appeared on his face. This caught her attention being called a whore wasn't very faltering.  
  
"WHAT?! What me wh-" Then she looked down and remembered that no one was around to help tie her on her usual Kimono's obi so she had to wear one that her cousin gave her. A tie in the front Kimono and every one knows that mostly only whores tied their obi in the front so it would be easy to take it on it off. "Oh yeah that!" She said, as her face seemed to look more like a cherry then her head.  
  
"Kaida your face is bright red. Ohohohoho!" He said, as fox ears seemed to appear. Kaida pulled away as she had a bizarre look on her face.  
  
"You remind me of the freaky doctor in Tokyo." Kaida said and then took a step away from the laughing fox-police man.  
  
"Hiko Seijuro you sighed something couple years ago." The policeman said still looking a little fox like still. "It's paper that said you would watch over someone in the witness protection program. You sighed it over 20 years ago. We found some one to be protected."  
  
Hiko Seijuro having the perfect memory did not remember this certain time was it because he was getting to old. Never. Even at the age 41 he could still remember more things then most 20 years old could.  
  
"If you're asking if I protect this little scrawny girl. Then no." He said turning back to his pots.  
  
"Well my job is done." The policeman clammed happily and as he turned around also and started to walk away from the Kaida and Hiko.  
  
"Bu- bu- but! You can't just leave me here! It will be winter soon and and and-!" She said not being able to keep her words with her. The fox-man turned around.  
  
"They ordered me to take you to Hiko Seijuro. Not to see if he agrees they just said take Hiko and then I'd be done. I bid you good day Hiko-san and Kaida-dono." He said and started to go down the lonely mountainside.  
  
Kaida just stood there for a while. Then turned around and looked at the man still making his pots. Silence filled the air like an unwanted fog. Hiko trying to ignore the silent woman he deiced if he was going to put her to work. He noicted a brown that lay next to him that hadn't been touched since his student left. He snatched off the ground. Then tossed it over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Here." He said as the brown went flying. "Make a use out of yourself and clean."  
  
The broom went flying towards her. She put her hand forward hoping to catch it and closed her violet hoping that it wouldn't it her in the nose. When he by luck landed in her hands.  
  
"Alright all mighty master." She said be sarcastic and changing her voice to fit the role.  
  
"Yes. Call me that from now on." Hiko said his devilish smirk appearing on his face. She frowned and started to walk to Hiko's small hut. 


	2. Meow?

Erm. Hurray? Note: I realized that I put 'brown' as broom in the last fic.. Sorries!  
  
Thanks to my sister again for helping me keep Hiko in character.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kaida scrapped the broom a on the wood floor. She swore that the ground was made dirt but he she was wrong when she hit rock bottom or in her case wood bottom. She pushed the dirt with her broom to the door as it fell with his brothers and sisters. When she was done she slid open a door not sure where it led to or cared and threw her black bag in the room. Kaida sat down on the ground and yawned.  
  
"Can you really make pots for that long?" She questioned and got up a peeked around corner of the hut to see if he was still hard at work but the potter making had disappeared. She shrugged she set the broom against the wall and crossed her arm across her chest and walked out the door.  
  
"Nyow!"  
  
"Hm?" Kaida said softly as her eyes darted from side to trying to find what made that sound. It was kind of high pitch like it was angry. She then felt pain on her ankle. "What the-!"  
  
She looked down at her ankle to see what was biting her foot. She looked down as sow a little white kitten. She reached down and scooped of the small buddle of fur. It fit in her hands. The small animal bated at her loose black hair. The kitten's pelt was a white like a snowball and it looked so pure. "I'll name you Miko! Cause your white like one." She said and smiled.  
  
"Mew?" Miko questioned and tipped it head to one side with its tiny paw in the air. Miko opened her large mouth and let out a loud. "MEOW!"  
  
"You must be hungry." Kaida assumed as she stroked the kitten's white head. She turned around and walked into the now clean hut. She set the kitten on ground on the wood floor. Kaida looked around hut to see it this man ate food. She looked around and saw something on floor that she might have missed when she was sweeping and simple white fish bone.  
  
"Cats like bones right? Or is that dogs?" She shrugged and picked it off the floor and laid it in front of the white kitten.  
  
"Mew?" The kitten questioned the bone. It started to lick it then moved to biting it. When the kitten seemed down she captured the small kitten from off the floor and carried it in her arms. The kitten saw her finger and started bite her finger. Kaida had her eyes closed trying to ignore this as she walked. Before she knew it she ran into something hard.  
  
"Ow." She said putting her hand to her head and holding the cat with her other hand. She opened her violet eyes and looked at the Hiko that seemed to tower over her.  
  
"Almighty master where have you been." She said so sweet that it was sickening and that was exactly what she was aiming for. Hiko almost cringed at her voice. Then he noticed the ball of fluff that was sitting in her arms.  
  
"What is that?" He said pointing at Miko. Kaida looked down at where he was pointing.  
  
"You mean this?" She said pulling on the fabric of her black Kimono. Her Kimono even though it tied in front did not mean it was plain it had little pink petals that looked like they were flying every were and a tree were they came from on the top "This is a Kimono. You see people wea-"  
  
"No not that you insolent fool. That!" Hiko said putting his finger on the cat's white nose. The cat now cross-eyed opened it mouth to bite the finger. Hiko saw what Miko was going to do so he withdrew his finger before the cat could even touch it.  
  
"Oh her?" She said looking down at Miko. "It's a cat."  
  
"Okay then, why is the filthy beast here?" Hiko said not talking his eyes off the cat.  
  
"She's not filthy! Look!" She said picking up the cat under her arms and showing Hiko the white animal and showing that there was no dirt or flea or disease that could be seen on it.  
  
"I see. Get rid of it." He said turning around and was about to walk away.  
  
"I already fed her." Kaida said smiling she knew one thing that most people did not know about cats.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Hiko asked not turning around of stop for talking.  
  
"Once you feed a cat it's yours. They don't leave." She said putting Miko on the dirty ground.  
  
"Meow?" Miko said and with caution walked over the large man. When she caught up to him she saw his cape being the playful kitten she was she jumped on the cape and started to climb up it as if she was a great rock climber. This was not easy for the un-experienced kitten climbing up 6'2 feet wasn't very easy especially when the object was walking. The kitten finally reached his shoulder. Hiko turned to side and saw this little kitten. He put his hand up and hit it off his shoulder with the back of his hand. The kitten landed on it's back with thunk.  
  
"She landed on her back!" Kaida said pointing at the kitten that rolled over and then stood up and opened her mouth to yawn. This even caught Hiko's attention. He turned around to investigate Hiko being all knowing he knew why the kitten had fallen on it's back.  
  
"All cat's land on their feet but Miko didn't." She exclaimed she got down on her knees to get a better look at the kitten curling up in a ball to sleep.  
  
"The answer is easy all cats land on the feet therefore this cat is dense." Hiko said and smirked.  
  
"Are you saying Miko stupid?!" She said putting her hands on her hips and narrows her dark violet eyes at him.  
  
"Well the cat's not the only one who's lacking intelligence here." He remarked then turned around and was going back to his pots.  
  
"Is that all he does. Make pots." She mumbled to herself picking up the sleeping beast. "Your not stupid are you Miko?" She said petting the cat. Kaida walked to hut where she spent most of her time and she looked and door and slid it open. She looked around room looking for a basket of some sort that she put the cat on. She noticed this was the room she put her bag beaded and velvet bag in. She walked in a saw two futons.  
  
"Wait. two?!" She said aloud.. One was made and looked un touched and the other one was messy and un made most likely his. Was he married?! "Who would even like that baka?" She said aloud again. She shrugged maybe it was for her. Naw, he wouldn't be that carrying. She set the cat down on messy bed. Then this came to mind was she going to sleep in the same room with this man?! She thought and begins blushing at the thought. She walked out of the room and shut the door.  
  
"I'll just wait tell night and find out then." She said and walked out of the hut back out side.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Miko opened his pale blue eyes and looked at her new surroundings. She jumped to door and started to meow at it hoping that some one would open it. After 5 minutes seeing the meowing was useless she would have to get out another way. She looked at the door and saw the door was open a crack. She stuck her paw in is and push with all her might try to open the door and escape. When the door was about 3 inches wide she tried to push her head through. This took a lot of pushing with the back paws but when she got that through she seemed to slide through it like she was greased with butter. When she got out she went running out the door and went running to her favorite person. Hiko. She seemed have forgot that early he just smacked her off his shoulder.  
  
Miko ran over then stopped some was in her way. A pot! She raised her paw and began to poke and bat at her new enemy. She stood up on her rear legs and looked in and saw a bottomless pit. Being the curios kitten she was she tried to pull herself in it instead she was pulling the pot down. Miko saw that it was falling so let go but that didn't stop it from falling. The pot landed on the ground and broke into about 500 pieces. Miko looked at the broken pieces of pots. Hiko Immediately turned around and saw the kitten sitting there at the scene of the crime. The kitten looked up and him and then started to back away slowly but little did she know that she step on a piece of sharp pot and back into another pot. Hiko saw this happening and snatching the kitten up by the scruff. He narrowed his eyes at the kitten then set her in his lap.  
  
"Baka Neko." He muttered. He swept with his hands the broke pot into a little pile and started to work on his pots again. The kitten happily stayed in his lap. She hand no intention to leave him. Hiko looked down at the happy kitten.  
  
"You can go now." He said not leaving his work of making pots.  
  
"Meow!" The cat yowled that sounded close to 'no.' Hiko really had no intention to make Miko leave ether he just wanted to make sure if that baka girl was watching she wouldn't make fun of him for letting Miko sit in his lap. Miko looked up saw his loose brown hair. The kitten got into a lay crouch position and was ready to strike the 'un expecting' hair. Then kitten pushed against his legs and made a flying leap. He moved his head to one said and the kitten when flying into a pot.  
  
"Mew?" The meow echoed in the pot. "Meooooooooooooow?" The kitten questioned again. The pot suddenly started to shake back and forth. Hiko didn't understand why he was tolerating this. This dense animal was breaking his pots. He turned around and put his hand out to stop the pot in motion. He stuck his hand in the pot and pulled out the destructive little beast.  
  
"Mew?" The kitten said looking up at man that was holding him at the base of the neck.  
  
"You remind me of my pupil." He said to Miko. "An idiot." His famous smirk appeared on his face as he put the kitten back down on the ground. The kitten walked to the side of Hiko and looked up at him. "MEOW!" The white fluff ball jumped in his lap and deiced to watch him make pots.  
  
OOC: There's a plot. I swear! You just have to read and find out. Oh yeah and Miko means priestess. Baka means idiot/fool/dork/etc. Chapter 3 coming sooooooooooon. 


	3. Hiten Mitsurugi up close and personal

Chapter 3. This one took me longer cause peoples kept calling me and homework. Yeah. SO hurray! Here we goooooooooo  
  
As soon as Kaida got outside she ran back inside. She slid open the door again and looked inside at the two beds. She put he hand on her chin to think.  
  
"Hmmm. Okay if he was married where is his wife? Maybe she died and he doesn't have the heart to get rid of it. Naw. Maybe she's just in town?" This got Kaida really thinking. She started pacing back and forth. "Maybe it's his son? But where would be? In the forest playing? But if he had a son he would need a woman and he would need 3 beds. Then um.erm.er. WHY DO I EVEN CARE?" Kaida yelled then covered her mouth hopping that Hiko didn't hear. Her violet eyes darted back and forth to see if she could see any sigh of the master. She took her hands of her lips and heaved a sigh.  
  
".I'm going for a walk." Kaida said and walked out of the hut. She looked around and saw path leading down the mountainside. It shouldn't be to bad just a little walk then back up that would be it. She walked past Hiko working hard on his pots and with little Miko sitting in his lap purring like a motor.  
  
"Traitor." She said muttered under her breath to Miko as she walked past them. Hiko didn't know where she was going less cared! Kaida slowly walked down the rocky terrain trying not to fall on he face. She was also enjoying the scenery as she walked.  
  
"Help." A soft whisper sounded.  
  
"Wha?" She her head turned right to left and saw nothing then she had the idea of looking down. She regretted looking down at the ground almost immediately. Her sight was the policeman that led her up the mountain. He was surrounded by dark blood that was dripping off the narrow path.  
  
"Policeman-san!" She yelled getting down on her knees. "What happened?" She said petting his hair covered in messy black hair trying to soothe him, as she was mother trying to clam a troubled child.  
  
"They.cam-me.look..ing.f-f-for." His head dropping the pudding of blood as his life ended so cruelly. His eyes were still wide open as if he was still alive. She reached out his hand and pushed his eyelids down. She stood up and started to run back. When she finally got there Hiko was still making pots.  
  
"Hiko!" Kaida said and started to pant. "I saw-"  
  
"I thought we made a deal that you call me almightily master from now on." Hiko interrupted and stopped with his work and the little kitten still sitting in his lap.  
  
"Okay, whatever but policeman-san-" Kaida tried again but was useless.  
  
"You didn't even learn his name?" Hiko said now stroking Miko like he was an evil person of some sort.  
  
"That's not the point!" Kaida said still trying to get through to him. "I saw him-"  
  
"There's blood on the bottom of your kimono." Hiko said looking down at the bottom of her kimono that looked like it was dipped in red paint.  
  
"Yes! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Kaida said frustrated. "I saw the police man- san in a puddle of his own blood! I don-" Before Kaida was finished she picked up by Hiko. Hiko darted back and forth almost faster then the human eye could see.  
  
"Wha- What's happening?" Kaida said surprised by him picking her up it also scared. He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Look." Hiko put her down her feet touched the ground, as she looked she saw knifes everywhere. He hadn't picked her up she would be dead.  
  
"But why?" She said looking up at the man that towered over her. Before he could answer 2 men were before them. Before they could open there mouth Hiko sprang fore word and sliced the men in half but he did not stop it from blood flying everywhere including on Kaida. The dark blood didn't really seem to show on the black kimono. Her face had a couple splashing that were starting to drip down and landing on the ground as if they were tears. Hiko lowered his sword that had the ruby blood that seemed to drip like water off of it. Hiko turned his head to the side seeing Kaida covered in blood. He walked over to Kaida.  
  
"Well since it's already destroy then you wouldn't mid if." Hiko said getting his and grabbed the side of her kimono and started to wipe the blood on his sword on her Kimono. Hiko not knowing how easily kimono's come apart Kaida was holding on to the neck for dear life.  
  
"WHAT THE H*LL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?!" Kaida shrieked at Hiko was still wiping off the sword.  
  
"Well you can't expect me to keep my sword that saved your life covered in those simple-minded idiot's blood." Hiko said not delaying at all of wiping the blood on her kimono.  
  
"Well what if you cut!" Kaida still said yelling at him.  
  
"You know how to sew. All women do." Hiko said now shining his sword with her kimono.  
  
"You are such a stereotype!" Kaida said still clutching to her kimono trying not to have it fall off. "Some women don't know how."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes. But that's not point! Don't you carry around a rag or something?" She said quickly.  
  
"Yes I do." Hiko said not delaying by wiping the blood on it.  
  
"B*stard." Kaida muttered looking to the side she could her water.  
  
"Why are you more apprehensive about your kimono then the blood?" Hiko questioned. He let go of her kimono and started to get up.  
  
"When I was 6 my father killed my mother and himself in front of me." Kaida said with such ease like it was nothing. "I'm going to wash my self now."  
  
She said and turned around and started to walk away from the large man to the hut and grabbed her velvet bag and started to walk away. Hiko shrugged and looked around this just hit him. 'Where's Miko?' He thought. Not that he was worried about the filthy beast. He just wanted to know where he was.  
  
"Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew!"  
  
Hiko raised an eyebrow and walked over to his pots were the mewing was coming from. He looked around at them and the saw one of the pots moving back forth like it was dancing. Hiko put his hand in there and pulled out the kitten the reserved it's whiteness. The kitten looked up at him with her pale blue eyes. "Meow!"  
  
Hiko dropped the kitten on ground and walked away.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
Kaida untied her obi as her kimono fell off. (Sorry peoples no nuddy scenes in this chapter!) That left her white undergarments. She looked up at the waterfall that was pouring down. She gently folded up her kimono and set it in the water hopping it soaking in the clear water will help get off most of the blood.  
  
She stepped into the cold water and saw rock under waterfall that she could sit on and hopped that it was wash away all of the blood that had been splatter with. Sure she's seen almost most of her life but it didn't mean she was pleased when it was on her or when she saw. It just doesn't have the same affect. When she reached the rock she sat on it. She tried to keep her head up but it was hard because of the water pounded down on and putting on pressure. She Struggled to open her eyes because of the water was pushing down. When she finally got it open enough to see. She almost closed them again. The blood in the water mad her feel abnormal.  
  
She squeezed her hair to see if she could drain water out of her hair and hopping to get the blood out. It made her shiver thinking about the blood dripping off of her.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
Hiko was looking at what was left of the torn up bodies. He shrugged and kicked them into the bushes. Then looked at the trail of knifes that led after them. He put his hand on his chin and looked at them.  
  
"Mew?" Miko questioned Hiko.  
  
~* Erm. not meanwhile anymore? *~  
  
Kaida carefully walked out from under the waterfall. She went to her bag and opened it and pulled out a Hakama and gi. This wasn't to foreign to her. She knew that this was a man's kimono but she didn't care. She took off the wet under garments and folded them also and pulled out some dry ones. She put them on as fast as she could almost to fast. She really didn't want Hiko to walk in on her with no clothing. She almost threw on the kimono then picked up her wet clothing and walked back to camp. What site she found.  
  
"Awwww. Does someone love Miko?" Kaida said making her voice high and mushy. Hiko was stroking the cat and Miko was purring like a motor. Hiko looked at the Kaida.  
  
"Not at all. Just trying to figure our where I'm going to skin it." Hiko said as his smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" She said dropping her bag and soggy clothes and running over to Hiko and Miko. Hiko being tall raised the cat over his head.  
  
"Come on give her back!" Kaida said jumping up in the air trying to retrieve the white kitten. So he dropped the kitten and this kitten didn't have the best history of landed on her feet. Kaida put her hands out and it landed in her arms. "I wouldn't let him touch you Neko-chan." She said stroking him.  
  
(Okay that's it for now! Whee! Hmmm.. Hiko is so evil..) 


	4. Broken pots

You know what I was thinking of naming the last chapter "Hiten Mitsurugi up close and personal" I was think about putting in ( ) (IT'S GOT BLOOD!) Maybe I could get more readers that way? Or loose more? I wasn't very happy how the fight scene turned out. I wanted to make it better but I couldn't think of a better fight scene. So sorries? I'm thinking of doing an Omake at the end of some chapters like they do in blue seed.  
  
OH and heres a quote by Hiko!  
  
"The world is headed for destruction day by day. Even if a man of incredible strength were to arise, he would not be able to stop it." -- Seijuro Hiko  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kaida petted the kitten's small head and scratched under her chin making the kitten close it's eyes and put it's head up more. She set the kitten on ground and went over to Hiko.  
  
"Almightily master why did you sigh the paper if you didn't want any one here?" Kaida questioned as the sun was setting and turning the sky dark.  
  
"I didn't." Hiko said simply as if he already told her many times. Kaida stopped fallowing him and raise an eyebrow. The blurted out,  
  
"I have another question-," She said putting her hand out as if to grab his long white coat.  
  
"Save it." Hiko said and walked into the hut. Kaida crossed her arms and was about to walk in but something went flying and landed on her head and she felt a wet sensation on her head. She shivered as she slimy thing touched her head. She pulled it off her head.  
  
"I just washed y'know." She said crossing her arms with the fish in-between her index finger and middle finger.  
  
"You were bound to get filthy." He said looking on the ground. Hiko saw stick on ground. He rolled it on his foot and threw it up in with his foot and caught it and stabbed the fish through.  
  
"Mew?" Miko questioned as she looked up at the fish that Hiko just stabbed. Hiko looked down at the kitten and walked away as if the kitten wasn't even there. Kaida saw the hungry kitten and ripped a piece of raw fish off of it and put it on the ground for Miko to find. Miko scurried over to food. She looked down at her fish and Kaida's fish. Miko jumped against the ground and seized that fish Kaida was holding and with the fish in her mouth climbed up the hut on to roof.  
  
"Hey that's mine!" Kaida said irritated. She starving and that fish was only thing that she'd seen that was edible all day. She looked at the crate that lay next to hut. She stepped on to crate and leaned over the roof. "Come her Neko-chan." She said trying to coax the cat over to her but Miko just ran over the corner of the roof. She sighed and kicked on her Geisha sandals she bought in town a couple years ago. It took her along time to walk in them and she wasn't going to poke holes in the roof with them. She pulled her self onto the roof hoping the kitten wouldn't move.  
  
"Stupid cat. Stupid closer-cat-lover-almighty master. Stupid fish." She mumbled as she was trying to stand up on the roof to catch the small kitten. She took a step and was almost over to the kitten. The kitten held it's place. Kaida walk little more and reached down to pick up the kitten. Then suddenly a noise came to her ear then a loud CRACK! She shut her eyes. "Please say that was Hiko!" She whined to her self and looked down and saw her for went through the roof. Then a water sensation came around her foot then stinging.  
  
"Ow!" She said and looked down and saw that her foot went through the roof. She yanked her foot out and saw that her foot had drawn blood but she looked down and saw a broken sake jug with sake and blood floating in there She dropped the kitten on the roof and the kitten ran off with the fish into the forest. She got on her knees to inspect the sake she took a better look and saw jugs of sake in lines it must of filled the whole roof. Kaida looked off the corner and saw Hiko.  
  
"Erm... I wanted my fish back really bad?" She said looking down over at Hiko.  
  
"I hope you intend to fix my damaged roof." Hiko said still looking up at Kaida who looked like a kitten that was trying to hid from it's master by climbing up somewhere high.  
  
"Yes! I'll get it done right know!" She sliding off the roof next to Hiko and grabbing her sandals and slid it on one foot and was hopping on one foot to get the other on. When the other one was one she started for the forest. She looked around and hopped to find something to patch up the roof before dark. Kaida made her way to a stream. Her hands found there way in the water and scooped some of the wet dirt or as people would call it mud.  
  
Her feet moved fast as they could with out letting the mud slip out of her hands. When she got back to 'camp' it was almost dark. Then she ran into the Hiko on her way to the roof.  
  
"What is that?" Hiko said pointing down to the mud.  
  
"It's mud! Haven't you every seen it before?" Kaida said resisting the urge to shove it in his face and say. 'Seeeeeeeeee.'  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Hiko said with slight annoyance.  
  
"I thought with you great mind you would know what I was going to do with it." Kaida sweetly said to the man that towered over her.  
  
"I know. But I'm not sure if you know what to do with it. You are most likely going to feed it to the that cat." Hiko said smirking.  
  
"Nooooooooooo. I'm going to patch the roof with it until I get something better so the rain won't get in." Your sake. She finished in her mind. "Now if you excuse me." She said and walked around the master. She went to the crate. Did the same routine. Kick off her shoes and get up there but there was one problem. How to get up there with mud in her hands. She almost copied Hiko's smirk but some how hers looked more evil. She stood on the crate and threw the mud and it landed with a splat on the roof. She didn't really know where it landed but she heard a splat and that was good enough for her. She jumped of the crate bent over and wiped her hands on the ground. She grabbed her shoes and went inside. She yawned. She looked from side to side and she did not see Hiko anywhere. But did she care? No! She opened the door and slid under the sheets of the made bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
~*The next day*~  
  
Kaida opened gentle violet eyes to the new day. She slow sat up and started to rub her eyes trying to get all the sleep out them. She pushed back her black hair beside her ear as she got up. She looked from side to side and did not see Hiko. She shrugged and pulled out the purple ribbon that lay at the bottom of her hair about to fall out of her hair. She was walked outside. Her stomach let out a fierce growl. She clutched her stomach to try and clam it. She walked back inside and went to her bag she dug through it and pulled out 2 potatoes that had piece of paper wrapped around them that had in big red bold letters that read. 'Emergency potatoes.' She ripped off the paper and stuffed it in the black bag.  
  
She held a potato in each and hand. Kaida walked out side and noticed two fish and pan. She threw the fish in the pan over the fire that Hiko must of left before he had gone. She starched her head she forgot one thing. How to cut up the potatoes. Kaida wandered back into the hut that had become her new home against her will. She starched her head to looked around for anything that was sharp. Heck if Miko was around she would probably try and make the cat cut it with it's claws. Then she saw a sword simply sheathed lying against that wall. Out of sheer hunger she grabs the sword out of the sheath and drags it behind here. Behind her not really caring if it was cutting the floor.  
  
Kaida got out there she set the potatoes on the ground. She held the sword up so it looked like it separated her face. She brought the sword back and cut up the potatoes in half. She put her free had up to her mouth and giggled.  
  
"I'm the female Battousai!" She took a step away from the potato and held it over the potato. "DIIIIIIIE!" She squealed and cut the potato in fourths. Kaida giggled again and then started to cut the potatoes more messily trying her best to smash them. When both of them were smashed she looked over at the pan and saw the fish on the verge of burning she used the sword to flip them then she scooped up the smashed potatoes and put them on the pan. She moved them around and poked at them with the sword. When the potatoes turned brown she quickly pulled it off the fire so she wouldn't burn her self.  
  
Kaida saw a stick on ground. She picked it up and stuck the fish through. She started to eat the fish like it was corn. Hiko stepped back to camp. The smell of food was to tempting to pass up. Hiko walked over to where the food was. He sat down and helped himself to the fish and the hash browns. He was eating the hash browns with his fingers and only pausing from eating to take a swig of his sake.  
  
Kaida shook her head. "I wonder where Miko went after she took my fish last night..." She said and put her finger to her chin. She stood up and looked around for the little ball of fluff. "Have you seen her Hiko-san?"  
  
Hiko continued eat his fish and paused to eat some of his fish.  
  
"You don't really want me to call you that do you?!" She groaned. Hiko took another swing of his sake. Kaida heaved a sigh.  
  
"Almighty master have you seen Miko running around somewhere." She said flatly.  
  
"Haven't seen the flighty beast." Hiko said. "Most likely got himself eaten."  
  
"Miko's a she! You don't really think so do you!" Kaida said now looking back and forth as her hair flopped in her face every time she did.  
  
"Miko isn't a mastermind like I am. I imagine he walked into some wolves mouth." Hiko said and took another swig of his sake. Kaida stopped her foot down. "She!" She said and walked into the forest to look for his little Miko. "Meow!"  
  
Hiko looked behind him and saw the kitten come playfully hopping out of the forest. Hiko smirked and continued to eat.  
  
*~Later~* Kaida came out of the forest and saw Miko chasing after a butterfly.  
  
"Miko!" She yelled and ran over and picked the kitten up and hugged her. The kitten squirmed out of her arms and went after the butterfly that was getting away.  
  
"I wonder where Hiko is." Kaida said looking around for the master. She looked behind and saw him working on his pots again. Hiko suddenly stopped. The pot slid out of his hands on to the ground as it shattered. He fell back onto the pots.  
  
"Hiko?" Kaida questioned. "Almighty master?" She question again. She crossed her arms. "Almighty genius master and the owner of the swords?!" She said hoping he would answer to that. There was silence. She ran over to Hiko and got down on her knees even though the cut pots dug into them cutting into her skin. Miko scurried over to help her. "Hiko?!" She said shaking him. She put her head on his chest for a heart beat.........  
  
OCC: I'm so evil! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Did Hiko a heart attack? Because he's so old?  
  
Hiko: Hey!  
  
Me: Erm gotta go! * Runs * 


	5. Studitis?

Chapter 5! Hurray! * Throws confetti * It took me awhile to put the 4 chapter up because when it updated it only got to the point where she was pretending to be Battiousai (sp? To lazy to look it up -.-). So then I had to remove the chapter then upload it again then wait. So if you only read to Battiousai part then go back and read it again! It's actually getting into the plot then! Now bring on the fic! Oh yeah and thank you for your reviews that's the extra boost I need to keep writing.  
  
Kaida came running up the mountain even though the pains of the pots were still in her knees. She started to pant and saw Hiko still lying there and yet his smirk never leaved his face. She crossed her arms and looked behind.  
  
"Can't you walk any faster?!" She yelled angrily at mountain. And old man poked along as he slowly came up the hill as his walking stick echoed on the mountainside. He finally reached to where Kaida was. She sighed. He hunch over and pushed his glasses up.  
  
"Young lady your knees have blood on them. Did you know that?" He said looking up at her still holding his glasses.  
  
"Yes I did but that's no point! Don't you see a man laying over there?!" She said through her teeth and pointing to Hiko with both arms.  
  
"What man?" The man said looking from side to side still holing on to his glasses. She placed her hands on his head and turned it in the direction of Hiko. "Oh I see." He hobbled over there to Hiko. She poked him with his stick. Then started to poke harder. Kaida walked over to the old man.  
  
"Well?" Kaida said looking down at him. He raised his stick behind his head and with great speed he hit Hiko. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Kaida yelled almost blowing the man head off with her great yell.  
  
"This man is a heavy sleeper." The man said still poking him. With one more poke he turned to Kaida. "He's dead." He said and started to hobble away. Kaida withdrew her hand back smacked in the back of the head with her back of her hand.  
  
"YOU IDOT! He's still breathing! How can he be dead?!" She said glaring at the man. He stopped for a minute then turns around with his finger in the air and had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"By George your right!"  
  
Kaida raised an eyebrow. "Who's George?" She said then scratched her head.  
  
"Never mind that! Help me drag him into the house." He said and hobbled over to hut.  
  
"WHAT?! I can't drag him alone he probably ways a ton!" Kaida said clenching her fists.  
  
"Try hard. I see you ate potatoes." He said hunched over looking at the left over of the potatoes.  
  
"Yeah we did. Or more like he did he ate them before I could get to them." She said crouching down again and putting her arms under his. She pulled back as hard as she could. She moved him a couple of inches but her strength gave out and she slid into more pots causing them to break. "This is going to take awhile..." Kaida mumbled as a she stood up dusting herself off. She had pains all over her back. She could feel the blood dripping down her back. She sighed.  
  
"Do all my clothes have to get blood on them!" She yelled.  
  
"It's alright Kaida-dono. Well go to town soon and I'll I buy you a new kimono."  
  
"What heck?! Kaida-dono?!" She queried and looked down at the now Hiko sitting up and had smile plastered on his face. Not a smirk. A smile. "Hiko are you alright?" She said getting down on her knees.  
  
"Hiko? My name is not Hiko that it isn't!" Hiko said pointing up to the air.  
  
"That it isn't?! What the cr*p!? Are you all right? Maybe that fall damage your brain or something." Kaida said putting her hand on his forehead. "As if it wasn't damaged enough already..." She mumbled.  
  
"I am quite fine Kaida-dono. My name is-"  
  
"Why is there mud on the roof?" The old man said interrupting Hiko.  
  
"Erm...No reason...." Kaida said putting her free hand and put her finger in her mouth and started biting on it.  
  
"Are you my Mom?" Hiko asked still smiling and had his eyes closed. Kaida eyes went wide she yanked her hand off of his forehead.  
  
"No!" She yelled. "I mean, I'm in the witness protection remember? And you're protecting me. Remember?" Kaida said biting her finger a lot harder now. It was surprise she could talk though it. He looked up with his eyes like he was thinking.  
  
"Nope!" He said simply and smiled.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. Can you get up and fallow me that hut?" She said pointing behind her.  
  
"Okay Kaida-dono!" Hiko said jumping up and started to walk over to the hut. Kaida stood up and walked beside him.  
  
"Hey old man!" Kaida yelled putting her hands around her mouth. "He's standing up. I think you can examine him now." She turned to Hiko. "Okay Hiko your going to go in there and this man is going to tell you what's wrong and fix it okay?" She said looking up at Hiko.  
  
"But Kaida-dono I told you that I am just fine that I am and my name isn't Hiko it is-"  
  
"Hurry up! I'll die before you guys get here!" The old man interrupted from inside the hut.  
  
"I'll wait out here while you go in there. Okay?" Kaida said gesturing as she talked. Hiko smiled big and nodded.  
  
"Okay!" Hiko said and walked in. Kaida leaned against the hut and slid down the wall and sighed.  
  
"I hope the big guys okay. Cause if he's not then I'm dead." She said and gently pushed back her black as ash hair. "So boring. Couldn't my hair be red or blonde or even brown?" She said to herself. She closed her violet eyes.  
  
Take care of those eyes. They will be the only thing that will set you apart from others....  
  
Kaida shook her head violently trying to get her father's words out her head.  
  
"Did he have to say the 'only' things that set you apart?" Kaida said crossing her arms.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"What the heck?" She said springing to her feet and jumping inside that hut.  
  
"Kaida-dono! Don't let the scary man get me!" Hiko said and ran behind Kaida trying to hide behind her because he was so much taller then her. Kaida raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What now?" She said crossing her arms. The old man slowly hobbled out of the hut.  
  
"He has Stud-itis!" The old man produced. Kaida narrow her eyes.  
  
"First of all. He's not at horse! Second of all I'm not first!" Kaida said throwing her arms out.  
  
"No, it means you're allergic to potatoes." He said pointing the staff up in the air. "For a couple day's he will act a little off..."  
  
"What do mean off?" She said narrowing her eyes at hunched man.  
  
"Well he might forget who he is like you see now. Or one day he might think he's a mass murderer." Kaida's eyes went as wide a watermelon at the murderer remark.  
  
"Hehehehehe. But that's usually a very uncommon state. He will most likely just act off and then he will return to normal." The old man said hobbling past them.  
  
"Wait! Isn't there some meds you could give me?" She said reaching for the old man as if to pull him back and make him stay.  
  
"Nope!" The old man yelled back and he was gone.  
  
Kaida put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "What am I going to do?"  
  
Hiko eyes met with a fluffy kitten. "Here kitty kitty!" He said and then took off after the kitten. Kaida turned around and saw no Hiko.  
  
"Oh shoot! Where'd he go!" 


End file.
